Tomorrow brings light
by naminelover
Summary: Will Riku ever find someone after a horrible breakup?
1. Chapter 1

Tomorrow brings light

"I wish for one day he would stop calling me saying that he wants me back." Riku said.

"And, he still loves you," Selphie proudly said.

"Yeah, a boy who cheated on me, I'm not giving love another chance." He said grabbing his books walking briskly to his next class Selphie chasing after him.

"Come on, I think Roxas likes you."

"Who cares, another person to take my love and heart and shatter it into pieces."

"Wow, he must have really broken your heart."

"Wow, you noticed, have that happen to you and see what happens."

Selphie stared at him, her green eyes never leaving him. As they were walking.

"Riku, I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

"Don't worry; it's not your fault." He said giving a half-hearted smile. As they walked to their next class which was computer class.

"Okay class, you are working on your power-point presentation." Mr. Thomas.

As Riku and Selphie started on their projects Riku got an instant message when he was searching on AOL for a power-point topic. The message read:

"Hello, how are you?"

"Who is this?" He typed furiously so the teacher wouldn't see him.

"It's me Sora; please can we just talk..."

In that instant Mr. Thomas saw what was going on.

"Mr. Dakara, talking to Mr. Hoshii online isn't very appropriate." He could already see the class staring.

"I wasn't, I was about to close down AOL." As he closed it down.

" Hmph, next time work harder."

"Of course sir."

After that "problem" the bell rang he dashed out of the class Sora chasing after him.

"Riku, Riku, wait!"

The boy paused and turned around.

"Look please can I talk to you."

"What do you have to say?"

"Look, I'm sorry for cheating on you, Riku, I still love you."

"And I hate you, I always will, what did cheating solve for you?" Riku snapped, "Obviously nothing, I don't want you back in my life."

"Just remember," He said jerking his hand, "I will always love you, forever."

"Let go of my hand!" He said trying to get away, "Let go!", but he persisted to hold his arm.

"Leave him alone." He turned around and saw Roxas.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me, let him go."

"Fine." He let go of his hand and walked off, but not before pushing Roxas. He kicked him while he was trying to walk off.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay."

"What is he, the abusive ex-boyfriend?"

"Sorta kinda."

"Thanks so much for helping me."

"Your welcome, I'll see ya around."

As the blonde walked off. Riku headed for the opposite door he walked back to his house elated.

"I think I'm in love with him."

**Woohoo! I finished my first chapter; please people do not leave bad reviews. I had some trouble with that with my other stories. I'll see about the second chapter if this one is good. See ya!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Kingdom Hearts characters, places, etc.**


	2. You're in love?

Tomorrow brings light: You're in love?

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that." Selphie asked.

"Yes, I think I'm in love with Roxas."

"Well I hate to burst your bubble, but, he's not your type."

"Ha, not my type, you're just jealous." He nagged at her.

"Riku, just get to know him before you do anything."

"Fine, master." He said playfully rubbing her head.

"Then ask him on a date."

"Okay I will, besides I think he likes me."

As he was walking over to Roxas where he saw him talking to Axel.

"Roxas can I talk to you, privately?"

"Sure, I'll be right back Axel."

"Yes what do you need?" The blonde said smiling.

"Would you like to go on a date?"

"Sure."

"Great, meet me at my house at about 7:00pm." Riku said.

"Okay then, see ya!"

As both of them walked off, Riku was so ecstatic. When he was walking Sora tried to catch up to him.

"Hey Riku, I heard you're going on a date."

"Wow, word travels so quickly."

"Well, where are you going?"

"I don't have to tell you."

"Come on, you know I love you." He said brushing one of Riku's bangs out of his face, but he slapped his hand away.

"No, you are officially out of my life, I don't want you back."

The brunette paused for a minute.

"Don't worry; it will all come back to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, think about it." He said walking out of the school doors.

As Riku was driving back home he happened to hear the song "Can't let go", he thought while the song was playing how much of a fool he had been to love Sora, and who knew him cheating on Riku the day he asked him to go steady would break the relationship. One of the lines in the song caused him to wonder

_" Do you even realize the sorrow left inside, everyday of my life, do you know the way you feel when all you have just dies, I try and try, to deny I need you, but you still remain on my mind_." The song line echoed throughout his mind.

When he got home he tried to finish his work but glanced over at a photo that he and Sora had taken when they were still together. How they looked so happy together.

"I don't like him anymore, he broke my heart."

"Hello Riku." He turned around and saw blue eyes, it happened to be Cloud.

"Hi, how are you?"

"Perfect."

"Well, want to go to a movie or something later on?"

"Sorry, I have a date tonight."

"Good for you, so you and Sora have finally got back together..."

"No we didn't, it's with...Roxas."

"Oh, the blonde boy who looks like a skater."

"Yes, I'm so excited!"

"Hmm... is he that hot to you."

"Of course, finally someone without a bad attitude about life, like Sora."

"Hmm... for a person who hates him you sure do keep talking about him.

"I don't love him anymore."

"Okay then."

"Okay."

As Cloud walked off and Riku went upstairs to plan something to wear. He thought " Casual, but nice."

As he looked through his dresser and found a black shirt and some black pants. He went downstairs to iron it. While he was ironing it water from the iron leaked all over the outfit.

"Damn!"

He had to put the clothes in the dryer since the iron stopped working. About ten minutes later the shirt shrank.

"Things just keep getting better and better don't they?"

"What's wrong with you now?" Cloud said.

"My shirt shrank."

"Find a different one."

"Do you know how hard it is to find another black shirt like this?"

"Then find a white one."

"Hmm... okay then." As he walked off to his dressers again to find a white button-up shirt. Once he finished getting dressed he went to his parent's bedroom to check the time, he accidentally spilled perfume all over his hair when he was bending down to see the time.

"Great now my hair smells like candy."

When he walked downstairs he saw Cloud sitting on the couch.

"Yummy, what smells like candy?"

"My hair." he managed to laugh

"Very funny, seriously?"

"It's true, mom's perfume spilled all over me."

"Wow, who knew date night could be so horrific, like what happened when you went on you first date with Sora."

"Cloud, the guy was so nervous he bit my lip and made it bleed when he kissed me goodnight."

"Okay, I didn't know it was that horrific, no wonder you had that scar."

After he said that the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Cloud said.

When he answered it he saw Roxas.

"Hello, you must be Roxas."

"Yes." He said smiling.

"Come in, Riku is just getting ready."

As he walked into the house and sat down.

"So, how old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Good, so how did you meet Riku?"

"Well, I saw him in the hallway and started to talk to him." This was a lie of course since he actually met him saving him from Sora.

As Riku walked down the stairs and saw Roxas he was so "fascinated" by the boy that he fell down the stairs. Roxas immediately rushed to his side.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah thanks."

"Wow, you smell really good, almost like candy."

"Thanks again." He said blushing.

As they left out of the house.

"So we are you taking me?" Roxas asked.

"To the movies."

"Hmm... sounds good."

When they walked to the theater they went to go see Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead man's chest. The movie seemed to be three hours long. After the movie Riku walked Roxas back to his house.

"I had a great time with you Riku." He said stroking his hair.

"I did too."

Then the sort of cinematic thing. Roxas leaned over and kissed him. The kiss lasted for about ten seconds.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Yay! I finished my second chapter. Well I think people who are fans of this will be surprised at the third chapter and fourth chapter I am writing. I hope everyone enjoyed the cute ending to this. I'll begin working on my third chapter immediately. See ya!**


	3. Why me?

Tomorrow brings light: Why me?

Riku walked home so enlightened. He glanced over at his watch, which read 12:00 midnight.

"Dang, I better get home!" Riku was running back home. When he got back, he tried to walk into the house unnoticed.

"Late night?" He heard someone and in all of the darkness, he saw blue eyes.

"Yes, we went to go see a movie that was about three hours long."

"Okay then, so when will this mystery man get to meet the parents?"

"Soon enough."

"Well, you better hurry and leave before mom and dad find out you were gone so late."

"Fine I will."

As Riku ran upstairs and quickly slipped into some bedclothes.

"Wow, today was so awesome, well tonight."

As he slept, he had horrible dreams about Sora.

"What's the matter Riku, are you scared that I'll hurt you."

He tried to speak, but the words would not come out.

"You should be afraid." In that moment, he pushed him on the ground and began to kiss him.

"Stop!" He had begged him until he heard his alarm clock going off.

"I can't believe it, he's in my nightmares."

"Riku, get up, you're going to be late for school."

"I'm up already," he said. When he walked downstairs, Cloud looked at him.

"What are you staring at?"

"Well I can see that your ends are splitting."

"Damn, I'll clip them later."

"Especially mean for today, also on a Friday."

"How would you like being bothered to get back with your ex-boyfriend?"

"Trust me; you're not the only one with those feelings."

"I don't think I'm the only one, why am I even saying this, I need to leave."

As Riku ran out of the house to see Roxas walking beside him. Riku thought of how silly he looked running out of his house, now he was standing there sweating.

"Hey, Riku..."

"Hello Roxas." He said out of breath.

"Umm... I was wondering if maybe tonight we could go out."

"Where, and what time?"

"I was thinking we could go for a nice ocean-side dinner at Castaway."

"Roxas, wow, do you know how hard it is to get reservations there?"

"Yes, and I want tonight to be special, so what do you say?"

"Of course, I'll meet you at your house at about 7:00 pm tonight?"

"Perfect, see ya Riku." As he leaned over to kiss him on the cheek and walked off into the doors of the school. Riku realized that he was almost late for class. As he was running to class, he managed to get there in time. After going through six boring classes, he left off for his house. He walked through the door and went upstairs to find an outfit for the dinner tonight. He found a black shirt with beige pants. After he ironed them, he looked around the house to see if there was anybody there, but no one was there. When he was about to open the door he heard talking.

"Where are you going?" Riku looked up and saw Cloud.

"Cloud, it's just you, you scared me!"

"That's beside the point, where are you going?"

"On a date at Castaway."

"Wow, that's really good, Roxas did it for you?"

"Yes."

"Hmm... if only I had a person who would do that for me."

"Maybe you will someday."

"Doubt it, sadly, go have a good time."

"Thanks see ya!" Riku shut the door and was on his way to the house. While he was walking when he was about to cross the street he saw people. He did not think much of it; he just kept walking until the people turned around and began following him. He tried to walk a little faster until one of the people stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going bitch?"

He ignored the comment until the person grabbed his arm.

"Leave me alone!"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Please just leave me alone."

"Sure, I'll leave you alone." The man began to walk off until the person punched Riku in the face.

"Ouch!" he said as he fell to the ground as the people began to beat on him.

The beating was terrible, the people kept kicking and punching him, he thought he could feel one of his ribs fracture. He managed to hear something his cell phone ringing.

"I could call for help!" he thought, he reached into his pocket to get his cell phone.

"Hey, Riku, it's me Roxas where are you?"

"Roxas, help me, I'm at the corner of Prescott and Cherr..."

The man throwing his cell phone in the gutter interrupted his conversation.

"Beat him harder for that!"

About five minutes later Riku could barely breathe due to the sharp pain. The people had left except for the man.

"Well Riku, I told you that you would pay for dumping me."

"Sora..." he managed to mumble out blood coming down from the side of his mouth.

"Yup, now you'll really pay."

As he turned Riku over and persisted in removing his clothes.

"Please stop it!" he said trying to kick him off, "Roxas, someone help me!"

After he said that, a person came running up to him.

"Riku!"

He realized it was Roxas.

Sora had run off once he saw the person.

"Roxas...Sora..."

"He did this to you?"

Riku gave a faint answer.

**Wow! Cliffhanger. I needed to get this chapter finished since I am leaving for a vacation Monday through Sunday. I will try to get the fourth chapter done soon. Well see ya! Also thanks to the people who read and review the story, thanks.**


	4. Moonlit Desire

Tomorrow brings light: Moonlit desire

"He hurt you, again, didn't he?" His blue eyes staring into him.

"Yes... he did..." His voice tone getting fainter and fainter.

"Riku... Riku..." His blue eyes getting larger fearing that he died on him.

Roxas decided to drive him to the hospital.

"Come on Riku, don't die on me now."

Speeding down the road into he came up to Memorial Hospital. He was trying to carry Riku through the double doors of the hospital. One of the nurses caught his eye, it happened to be his mother.

"Good lord Roxas, what happened to him?"

"No time explaining, please help him, he's dying."

"Sure, we'll get him to OR stat, meanwhile go home; I'll call you in the morning.

Roxas drove home extremely worried about Riku. Meanwhile Riku was having a strange near death experience.

"He still believes in you, it's not your time." He heard an eerie voice say.

"What, who needs me?"

"You know who..."

The voice faded out and Riku awoke to see Roxas holding his hand and crying.

"Riku, I was so worried," the boy said in between sniffling.

"Roxas its okay, I would never leave you, here without me."

"I love you more than anything and I don't want you to ever leave me..." Roxas said now crying uncontrollably.

"I'll never leave you." He said hugging him, but he quickly retracted.

"Ouch!" Riku cried out in pain.

"Be careful, they said you broke a rib."

"Fine, are there any other injury reports?" His voice sounding a bit sarcastic.

"Well," He said pulling out a list "3 fractured ribs, cuts and abrasions all over the face, legs, and neck, also a fractured wrist."

"Wow, I sure did take a beating." he said laughing Roxas staring at him.

"What's wrong with you?" Riku questioned.

"It bothers me that you can be so... calm about this?"

"Roxas if you think I'm going to wallow in self-pity then you have another thing coming."

"Fine, If you don't want me around, I won't be around, see you later."

"Fine, leave like you always do."

Roxas walked out of the room managing to hit Cloud while he was trying to come in.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing, what do you need?"

"First of all, I know that Sora did this to you, why were you walking after hours..."

"Cloud, I really am not in the mood to hear you reprimand me."

"I'm not trying to... just please try to get to get back with him... you know, to avoid confrontation."

"No, you must be high or something to think that I'm ever getting back with him!"

"I'm just trying to avoid seeing you hurt that's all..."

"I don't want your sympathy, and I don't want your help, just...leave."

Cloud didn't bother hesitating and left. Riku sat there thinking that once he got out he would some how find a way to get back at Sora but he knew revenge wasn't the answer. That day Riku was released from the hospital. When he got out of the hospital his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello Riku, its me Roxas..."

"What do you want now?"

"Look, I'm sorry that I snapped at you, I was thinking that tonight can... be special for us."

"Look, Roxas I'm not into being badgered or pressured for sex, people don't give it up that easily..."

"I don't mean like sex, something a little more better, sort of like a cheer-up night."

"Hmm... I guess I'll come over, later when I feel better."

"Good, I have a lot in store for you." He said strangely as almost slyly. "Hmm... he must be happy for me or something; in the meantime I'll just go home." When he went home he saw Cloud sitting on the couch looking at him strangely. "Riku, I need to talk to you." Riku sat down and looked at him, "About what?"

"You know what they did to you were wrong, just go to the police..."

"No, Cloud... I won't go..."

"Why, so this fool can go around doing this to everyone else?"

"No it's not that, do you know how embarrassing that is?"

"What is so embarrassing about it?"

"I don't know telling the police you were beaten due to not getting back together with someone, and having to be saved by my boyfriend."

"Riku, it's not embarrassing, you're just being paranoid..."

"No, I'm not..." He ran out of the house to the house across that happened to his boyfriend's house. When he knocked on the door Roxas answered, "Hello, Riku, come in." When he stepped into the house tons of candles were lit, he heard soft music, and Roxas was actually in an apron.

"What's going on here?"

"Everything in your dreams... I want you; I always have, ever since I met you...

"Roxas I told you don't badger me for sex..."

"I know you want me, take this chance to get it..."

Riku couldn't resist the temptation; they both fell back on the couch leaving others to ponder what they were doing.

**Finished with this chapter, Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I hope everyone enjoyed. See ya!**


	5. Confessions of a violent past

Tomorrow brings light: Confessions of a violent past

The night had passed without incident. The night was slow, and seemed to have a lot of meaning to Roxas; he guessed he really wanted it to be special. He fell back asleep thinking of what had happened that night. He woke up to see Roxas by his side still sleeping. He sat up to put back on his clothes until Roxas woke up. "What are you doing?" he said, "I'm going home, of course..." Roxas's eyes seemed to get larger, " But, what about... last night..." He said as Riku was walking out the door, a sweet kiss followed, "That was the best night of my life." He said smiling.

When Riku got home he got an unpleasant surprise. He saw the police at his door. Cloud looked at him, "Riku, I'm glad you're home, I need to talk to you..." Riku frowned, "You told them didn't you..." Cloud looked down, " Just bits and parts, please tell them, they can help..." Riku looked down, "Fine I'll tell them." He sat down in a chair.

"Who was the person who did this?" The officer asked.

"His name is Sora..."

"Do you have any previous relationship with this man...?"

Riku got extremely offended " What, I can't be helped because I'm gay or something?"

"No... We didn't mean it like that." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Okay then I did..."

"How long did it last?" He asked, Riku answered, "Only about 2 months...". As the phone rang for the officers and they said they had to leave. Cloud stared at Riku, "I didn't know you guys had a relationship for that long..." Riku turned away so he wouldn't see his face, "It was terrible, I felt as if I were trapped."

Riku remembered how Sora was just so overprotective.

-flashback-

"Riku I told you not to look at that person, what you think they're hotter than me?"

"Sweetie, no, you know I love you..."

"I don't want you hanging around anyone but me..."

"That's not right..." He realized that there was no point in fighting. He remembered the time he had nearly drowned in a pool due to Sora.

"Sora cut it out, please don't throw me into the pool, I can't swim!" Sora was dragging him by his feet and threw him into the pool he was trying to gasp for breath but he couldn't he ended up passing out.

-End flashback-

"Cloud that was hell being with him, I would rather die than ever get back together with him..."

"Sounds like hell..."

"It was, and Roxas he practically turned my life around, no abuse, sadness...anything."

"I didn't know you had to go through all of that."

"Who cares, it's over and I'm never going to relive that moment."

Later on that day Riku was walking and he was confronted by Sora, "So I hear you went to the police..." Riku tried to walk faster, "Yes, I hope you die in jail for what you did to me..." Sora grabbed his shoulder, "If I do, I'll get out, Riku you'll be with me one way or another, even if I have to kill you for it." Riku thought in his mind, "This person is crazy." Riku walked off looking over his shoulder to see if he was following him.

He wasn't, he decided to visit Roxas. He could probably cheer him up or something. When he got to his house Roxas was holding a piece of paper. "I got a scholarship for my essay work!" Riku tapped him, "That's good, but I need to talk to you." Roxas smiled a bit, "Sure, what is it." Riku looked down, " He confronted me today..." Roxas's smiled turned into a frown, "What, and you talked to him..."

"I had no other option." Roxas looked at him, "Yes you did, and you could have left." "What and get beaten again Roxas, see I knew you wouldn't understand!" Riku left and headed for the police station.

The same officer who came to his house was there. "Yes, may I help you?" Riku managed to say, " Yes I would like to report something."

**Another chapter, this is going to wrap up in the next few chapters. I'm so glad fro the people who read and review my stories, thanks. I'll work on the next chapter soon.**


	6. Captive

Tomorrow brings light: Captive

" Okay then what would you like to report about, shall we continue from earlier today.", The officer asked, " Yes, it's about the crime, I would like to press charges." The police officer frowned, " Look kid, it's pretty hard to press charges since there were no witnesses, and how do we know you weren't tempting him." Riku frowned, " I didn't tempt him, do I have to explain the story over, nevermind, I'll just leave. Riku left the police station until he got a phonecall from Roxas.

" Hello, Riku, want to go out tonight."

" No, I'm busy, I need to develop pictures tonight, I'll see if I can see you tonight."

" Are you sure you don't want some company, after all your parents are gone and your brother went with them."

" It's okay, I'm fine, I need a night at home alone, anyway I'll see ya around."

He hung up the phone and walked to the house. He opened the door to find no one there. He had the whole house to himself. Finally a day without nagging parents or nosy siblings, he looked into the " red room" which was the photo room where he developed most of his photos. It was so dark in that one room. He looked outside and saw people as usual walking up and down the street. Another phone call came.

" Hello?" He said, but no one was on the other line. He thought it was just a prank call from ignorant people. He sat down debating if he should go out with Roxas, he decided to go over his house. When he got there he saw he was talking to Axel.

"Hi Roxas!" He said kissing him on the cheek, Axel looked at Roxas strangely, " I'll see you later." He said walking off. Roxas turned around to see Riku smiling at him, "So I was thinking tonight could be special..." He said brushing his shoulder but Roxas pulled away "Riku, can we just slow it down?"

Riku winced slightly, "What do you mean; you don't want to be with me?"

Roxas looked down, "Yes, I mean no, we just need to take a break, you know from the relationship..."

Riku looked at him sternly, "Fine, if you don't want to be with me, I'll leave." He walked off Roxas yelling his name.

Riku went to go develop the photos in the red room; he shut the door behind him. He was getting the photo solution ready until he heard something similar to squeaking but didn't think much of it. "_Hmm...Its nothing, it was nothing like my relationship with Roxas."_ When he was looking through the photos pictures of him were there. This was strange since he never took pictures of himself, but only sometimes. While he was developing the photos he noticed it was him and Roxas.

He looked up and turned around, and then he was doused in photo solution." Ouch, this burns so badly!" he cried out.

He was trying to feel around for the door instead he felt a person.

"Roxas, is that you?" He said touching him realizing it wasn't him.

"No, it's me Sora..."

"Sora, Leave me alone..."

"Its okay, Riku, I'll take good care of you."

Riku could feel something and his world turn completely black.

**Another chapter finished, the next chapter is sadly the last chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed this one leaving a bit of suspense. Sorry if there are a few typos. Well, I'll begin work on the next chapter soon.**


End file.
